


Восемнадцатое июня

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Suspense, What-If, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Цикл повторяется. Cпойлеры к шестой серии.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [June 18th](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12007896/1/June-18th) авторства thecrapinthehat.  
> Разрешение получено.

Перестав напевать незабываемую песенку из их урока про творчество, Грин окинул взглядом раздражённую толпу, которая не оценила его номер. И вдруг заметил кого-то знакомого у дальней стены.  
Это же Рой! Отец Рэда!  
Рой наблюдал за его выступлением с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
Но тут мысли Грина прервал чей-то тонкий голос:  
— Не останавливайся, друг. Твой голос — музыка для моего лица!  
Опустив взгляд, Грин увидел, что разговаривает с ним микрофон. От удивления он выронил его и сделал шаг назад. Золотистый занавес позади него рухнул на пол, и Грин оказался посреди наполненной тенями комнаты с полом в чёрно-белую клетку. Комната была совсем пуста, не считая рухнувший занавес, микрофон и бумбокс, который, судя по всему, тоже ожил. Бумбокс открыл рот и издал странный звук, эхом разнёсшийся по полутёмному помещению.  
Откуда-то издалека вдруг донеслась едва слышимая карнавальная музыка и песня, слова которой он не мог разобрать. Грин направился в ту сторону, откуда раздавалась музыка. Вскоре он дошёл до какого-то странного устройства.  
Оно напоминало причудливого вида пианино, с тремя маленькими экранами по двум сторонам и одним большим наверху. На этом экране он увидел своего друга, Рэда. Тот лежал на своей кровати, в ужасе глядя на распевающую о ночных кошмарах настольную лампу. Посредине же устройства располагалась россыпь ярких кнопок. Грин из интереса нажал на одну из них.  
— Время — это инструмент, его вешают на стене или носят на руке, — лампа, замигав, превратилась в Тони, часы, что рассказывали им о времени.  
— Ты! — со злостью и страхом крикнул Рэд. Он явно не забыл, что случилось тогда с ними. Как Тони заставил Грина, Рэда и Сойку стремительно состариться и умирать в агонии.  
Вновь поддавшись любопытству, Грин нажал на ещё одну кнопку. Тони, мигнув помехами, превратился в Колина-Компьютера.  
Цикл продолжился. Колина сменил Шригнолд, того в свою очередь — Мясной чел. Чем больше кнопок нажимал Грин, тем больше появлялось и исчезало учителей. В конце концов, к удивлению Грина, появился и Сойка.  
Рэд к тому времени почти рыдал. Желая как-то помочь ему, Грин с отчаянием надавил на кнопки, пытаясь выключить устройство. Но это только усугубило дело — учителя стали появляться ещё быстрее. В этот момент кто-то похлопал Грина по плечу, и он испуганно обернулся.  
— Рой! — крикнул Грин, не зная, стоит радоваться ли его появлению. Его зависшая в воздухе рука вытянулась до невероятной длины.  
— Рой, это не смешно. Что тут происходит? — обычно монотонный голос Грина слегка дрогнул от страха. — Рой, что... — Он вдруг понял — Рой показывает куда-то. Повернувшись и сделав несколько шагов в указанном направлении, Грин быстро наткнулся на длинный провод, который привёл его к огромному штепселю. Грин заколебался, не зная, нужно ли вытаскивать штепсель из розетки. А вдруг то, что случится, убьёт его?  
— Интересно, что будет дальше, — пробормотал Грин. И после секундного колебания вытащил штепсель.  
На какой-то момент всё погрузилось во тьму. Один удар сердца — и Грин обнаружил, что сидит на кухне за столом в компании друзей. Но их кухня выглядела слегка иначе. И его друзья изменились — он теперь были другого цвета!  
Грин, повернув голову, посмотрел на календарь. Листок с надписью «Июнь, 18» упал на пол, открыв новую дату — девятнадцатое июня. Грин опустил взгляд на стол и заметил кое-то странное.  
Его рука приобрела красный цвет.


End file.
